


Alaska Leaves PFL

by BravoWriters



Category: Bravo Team (RvB OC)
Genre: Leaving, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoWriters/pseuds/BravoWriters
Summary: This is Alaska's canon end to her Freelancer journey
Kudos: 3





	Alaska Leaves PFL

**Author's Note:**

> Authored by Alaska

It had been two years and eleven months since she entered the Freelancer Program. It was the longest she'd stayed anywhere. Not counting growing up. During that time she'd never been exceptional. Never topping the leaderboard. But they did give her an AI. Whether it was because they saw a potential in her or if it was simply to protect the others was debatable. Psi would insist it was so she wouldn't hurt someone. Personally though, Alaska didn't care. The program gave her a buddy that would always be with her. Even after she left.

‘ _ Don't worry, I'm not in trouble or anything. I just had to leave. I'm sorry. - Alaska.’ _ The note was left on her pillow; messy handwriting scribbled on the back of an old piece of sheet music she'd memorized months earlier. She worried about how Mitch would react. But she'd be long gone before then. So her wrath wasn't something she'd have to face. With a melancholy smile, Alaska turned to the front of the pod.

“You didn't have to leave.” Psi’s voice came suddenly. Not from her head, but from beside her. She turned and he was next to her. Arms crossed with what Alaska was sure was an annoyed expression hiding behind his helmet.

“You know I did. I got all I needed from there a month ago. The only reason I waited till now was to give you a chance to say your goodbyes to the other AI.”

“You didn't have to do that, either.”

“No, but they were your kin.”

“Did you not form a familial bond with Bravo as well?”

“I think I did,” Alaska smiled. “I'll miss them.” 

She looked over at her companion. “I'm surprised you didn't rat me out.”

“It wouldn't have stopped you.” She didn't confirm or deny that. They both knew it wouldn't’ve.

Both of them grew silent for a time. Only the sound of the engine working filling the craft. Alaska watched the stars go by. Stars she’d look at late at night when she'd sneak out her window to sit on the roof. Stars she'd never seen until she'd joined Freelancer, in a craft or through the glass walls of the base. She wouldn't return to either place again. And she was fine with that. The memories she'd made would be with her. As would her experiences and Psi. Her eyes cut to her reflection. Staring back at her was a woman. Agent Alaska, dressed in her issued armor. After landing she'd have to repaint it. To be sure the Director and Price wouldn't find her. Her code name, too. She'd have to give it up. The thought of returning to just ‘Jack Perkins’ was almost a strange one. Or would she have to give up that name, too? No. There were billions of people in this universe. It should be fine, as long as she didn't give out her last name willy nilly. Thankfully that wasn't something she was in the habit of doing. Especially after Freelancer.

She placed her hand on the glass in front of her. A thick layer separating her from the harshness of space. And space separating her from the Freelancer base. Fuck, she'd  _ actually _ miss the others. Bravo. Jersey and Delaware, the other two thirds of the Disaster Trio.

“It is incredible the trouble you three caused in the short months you knew them,” Psi said. The first spoken words for light years.

“Yeah,” Alaska- no, now just Jack, smiled. “It was.”


End file.
